Parallel World
by SashaXoX
Summary: Light goes back to his normal life forgetting everything about the Death Note. He lived a normal life until a incident. Light and L finally meet again. They work together to get crimes solved as quick as possible. While they do, they start to fall for each other. What will happen next?
1. The Void

(Already on my second story. Hope you like it!)

Light opened his eyes to realize he was in a white room. He sat up looked around the room, all he could see was white, everywhere. He heard a familiar voice appear from nowhere. "Is light-kun awake?" He turned around to see L of all people there. "L? Is that you?"

"Indeed light-kun." Light smiled and hugged him. But then stepped back when he felt L hug him back.

"Where am I? Why am I here? What the hell is going on?"

"Well Light-kun, you are in the void. You are here because you lost being Kira. To Near. Does Light-kun remember him?" Light nodded and remembered how he lost.

"But Ryuk said 'people who use the Death Note goes to neither heaven nor hell. So what is this place?'"

"Well, Light-kun. This is the void. This is the place where Light-kun has been for quite a while now. And because of me, Light-kun will be able to go back to his family."

"But, my father is dead and I don't really think my mother would ever want me again after what I did. So why are you going to send me back there?"

"Well that's true. Only thing is, when you go back there, you will forget everything of your past life. So no Kira. No Mr. Yagami dying. Your normal family."

"Then.. What will happen?"

"Light-kun, I cannot tell you that. All I know is, both of us will go back to our original lives; we will encounter each other again, only in a different way. In this life; Light-kun will not be Kira... Someone else will."

"And my father will be alive? My family will be back to normal?"

"Yes Light-kun." L smiled at him. but Light was still unsure what was going on.

"Once Light-kun and I walk through that door," A black door appeared right in front of us."We will forget about everything that has happened but we will meet again, only in a different way... You ready to go back?"

"I guess, I am." They both walked to the door and stood in front of it. L opened the door slowly to see inside it was pitch black.

"Since we are not going to remember this Light-kun, it'll be best is I do it now." Light looked very confused.  
L put his index finger under Light's chin, leaned him forward, then kissed him.

Light stood in complete shock and L had his eyes closed. When L released from Light, He started to disappear. "Until next time, Light-kun." By this time L completely disappeared in front of L. When he vanished, Light started to go red. Light started to notice that he was fading. He smiled and whispered aloud.

"Until next time. L."

Light closed his eyes and was prepared for whatever was going to happen.

(Sorry, I couldn't wait so I started another Yaoi fanfic. This one should have a little more smut but not that much. These chapters will be short but that means there will be a lot more. Enjoy.)


	2. Back to Normal

Light opened his eyes when he heard his alarm clock. He looked over to it and turned it off, he knew he had a weird dream, but he couldn't remember what it was about. _That dream... What the hell? _"Light, come down breakfast is ready."  
His little sister Sayu was calling him from downstairs.

He got up, got dressed and went down stairs. All he could think about was what happened in that dream. When he got downstairs, his mother and sister were there.

"Where's dad?"

"Oh, he left early something about meet a very important person."

"Oh, alright."

"Hey Light, wanna walk together to school?"

"Uh, sure. Ready?"

"But Light, you haven't even eaten Breakfast."

"It's okay. I'm not hungry anyway."

Light left the room to put on his shoes then got Sayu and left the house.

"Light, are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well because last night, while I got a drink of water, I walked past your room and you was mumbling something in your sleep. You never used to do that."

"What I don't mumble in my sleep."

"Well, you do now."

Light rolled his eyes at his little sister before they went into the school gate.

"See you later Sayu."

"Bye Light."

When Light got to his first period, he sat near the window, like always. While the teacher was talking he looked out his window because he already knew what the teacher was talking about. Throughout the day, Light stayed to himself and studied most of the time. But he couldn't he kept getting weird flashbacks he didn't understand from what. But this same person was in his mind. This person had Black hair, a white shirt, jeans on and big dilated eyes.  
"Who the hell is this guy? Why is he always in my dreams?" Just as Light was about to go to class, one of his friends came to speak to him.

"Hey Light." It was Takada. They usually do study groups together.

"Hey Takada."

"Are we doing a study group after school?"

"Sorry, I can't I'm busy maybe another time?"

"Um, sure." They smiled at each other before going to class.

As usual. Light was staring out of the window, doing nothing but watching the trees blow in the distance. When school was over, he met up with Sayu and went home. They were both quiet whilst walking down the road, none of them seem to have anything to say to each other. When they got home Light went strait up to his room and laid down on the bed. He laid there for about 30 minuets until he heard his fathers voice downstairs.

He went down the stairs and hugged him. "Hi dad."

"Hello Light." He was in a good mood.

"How are you dad?"

"I'm good. I got a big case to solve and I met who I was working under."

"Tell us more about it at dinner dad!"

"Sure." When they all sat down and started to have dinner, Soichiro told them about his day.

"Well there is this big case where a gang is going around hurting and killing people, so me and a few other men are going to bring them to justice."

"Wow dad, that's amazing." Sayu sat up but then calmed down when her mother looked at her.

"It's pretty cool." Light smiled. Everyone carried on eating like a normal family until Soichiro got a phone call.

"Hello? Yes. Okay I'm on my way." No one could hear the voice on the other side.

When Soichiro was about to leave, Light gave him a hug and walked him out to his car.

"Son, are you okay?"

"Yeah, dad. Why is everyone asking me that?"

"I don't know. Anyway I gotta go so talk to you tomorrow."

"By dad." Soichiro got in his car and left. Light stood outside until he saw the car disappear down the road. When it was gone he went inside.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Night."

"Night son."

"Night brother."

Light collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

(That's the next chapter out. I'm sorry that there's no Smut yet. But we're getting there... ;) And they'll also be a plot twist. You's just have to wait and see. )


	3. Dead end

**(Hellu everyone. Sorry that it took me like 4 extra hours just for this but I'll try do better tomorrow. ^.^)**

* * *

Light had the same dream. The man in a white top, jeans, black hair with black dilated eyes. "W-who are you?!"  
The man giggled. In the dream, they were in a white room. "Where am I?"  
"I believe you know where you are."

Light was confused, he looked around trying to remember the place, but he couldn't. Nothing of the place reminded him.  
"Who the hell are you?" Light started to panic. He was hyperventilating. The guy was just watching him.  
"You want to know who am I?"

"Y-yes. And why your always in my dreams."

"Well. You will find out soon enough. Light-kun." The strange man disappeared leaving the 17 year old boy by himself.

Light jumped out of his sleep, panting. There was a knock at his door.  
"Light are you okay?" It was his mother.

"Yeah, I'm fine mum." She knew something was wrong. She could hear it in her own sons voice.

"Okay, well. Try to go back to sleep."

"Will do mum." His mother left from the door and went back to her room.

Light sat up and pushed his hand through his hair, with a frustration-like motion.

_Why does this dream keep happening? How did that guy know my name? _Light laid down trying to get back to sleep, but he couldn't. He was too busy concentrating on the dream he just had. It was about 5 o'clock, the red digits lighting up from his clock. He's been awake for two hours but still couldn't go to sleep. He just laid there hoping he could hurry up and put that behind him.

It was time for him to get up but he felt like he wasn't bothered to achieve anything today. He got dressed and went downstairs. When he got down the stairs and went into the kitchen, His mother and sister looked very concerned. He sat down and laid his head on the table.

"Good morning. Where's dad?" He mumbled on the table.

"I don't know, he might be back later."

"Okay, I have a study group later on so if he comes back before me, tell him why please."

"Sure Light." Light only had two spoonfuls of his cereal then got ready to leave. Sayu went with him as usual but this time, she stayed quiet. There was a awkward silence between them until Light broke it.

"Why are you being quiet? Your usually talkative."

"Oh, I didn't want to bother you."

"Why not?"

"I dunno."

"Okay." The silence crept back to them. When they got to school, Sayu went off with her friends and Light went to his class.

Takada spotted him and walked next to him. "Hey Light."

Light looked at her but then acted normal. "Hey Takada. Are we still doing the study group today?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." They walked into class together and at there seats. Light was next to the window while Takada was more up front, near the middle.

The school day went a slow speed but Light didn't care. When it was over, he met with Takada and a bunch of other students as they went to the local Café.  
Takada knew Light was acting very.. Distant but she didn't want to ask just in case he wasn't even going to answer. It was about 8:30PM by the time they finished and they all went home. It was pretty dark. Light was walking home by himself so he didn't have to deal with another awkward silence. He took a short cut home which was a bad place to be at night but he didn't care.

As he was walking by, he saw a girl run out of a house. Around the same age as Sayu, with bruises on her body and she was crying. Light didn't know what to do but look. Three men came out and grabbed her. They pulled her back inside and she was screaming. Light couldn't move he wanted to help, but he didn't want to also be in that situation.

One of the guys turned back around to see Light standing there watching. "_Guys, looks like someone wants to join._" When Light realized the man was talking about him, he began to speed walk away, but the men went after him, leaving the girl in the house. When he got round a corner, he ran as fast as he could. There was a alley way and he ran into it hoping no one would find him. But one of them did. "_He's here._" Light couldn't run anywhere so he stood there in shock. Breathing heavily.

"_I never had a boy fuck toy before. This should be fun._" Light walked backwards to the wall until he hit it. There was no where he could run. He spotted two glass bottles and wanted to hit them with it but the one that wouldn't get hit would probably kill him. He tried it anyway, so if they got him, at least he died trying. He bent down to pick up the bottles but one of them men pulled out a gun out of his belt.  
"_Don't move. Don't more unless you want to die._" Light stood back up slowly. _Fuck! What do I do now? _The guy with the gun moved toward him fast and used the bottom part of the gun to hit Light on the side of his head.

Light fell to the floor with a stinging pain on his head. He was falling unconscious but didn't know how to stop it. Things got blurry for him but he saw a figure and the end of the alley.  
It was a slim figure and it was a man. Behind him was a black car. The guy at the end of the alley had on a mask so none of them could see him. When he was finally in distance Light was blacking out. Then he heard police cars in the distance. The men got scared and the one with the gun was about to shoot when the man shot him first. In the hand he had the gun in.

The guy cried out and fell to his knees. Light was losing blood from the side of his head and was losing consciousness quick. When the police cars appeared, the two men put there hands behind there heads and walked towards them. Two men arrested them and forced them into a car. The mysterious man was standing in front of Light whom passed out.

* * *

**(That's all for now. I bet you can guess what's gonna happen in the next chapter. :D Till tomorrow my readers! Review?)**


	4. Something's different

**(Hellu everyone. Sorry that I'm rushing everything. I'm working on two stories at once so I'm rushing everything. I hope my reader fogive me... Right?)**

* * *

Light woke up from a completely dark dream. He had a painful headache. _Ow, my head. Wait. Where am I? _Light sat up too quickly and felt like he just ran into a brick wall. He fell back down and pushed his hands through his hair to find out that there was a bandage around his head. He got up slower and looked around the room. He realized that he wasn't at the Hospital or at his own house. There was a calm knock at the door. He stayed quiet hoping the person that was there would go away.  
The man came in anyway. He had glasses on, a mustache and a suit on. "Ah, sorry. I didn't know you was awake."

"It's okay. Who are you and where am I?"

"Well, you are in a building. And my name is Watari."

"Oh, I'm Light."

"I know who you are Light." He poke without missing a beat and smiled.

"And I know I'm in a building, but where is this building?"

"Well, I can not tell you that. But you are safe." Light smiled.

"Would you like to follow me and get a drink of water?"

"Sure." Light got up slowly and followed Watari.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, better but my head hurts like hell."

"Don't worry about that, it should calm down before you know it."

"Okay. Why am I here and not at a Hospital or at home?"

"Well, your head wasn't that death threatening so we didn't take you to the Hospital and since you are now officially in danger. So you have to stay here until L and the others including your father, finds the rest of the gangs and bring them to justice."

"My father's here?" A small smile appeared on Light's face. Like he was very hopeful.

"He was. But he went home to check up on your little sister and your mother."

"Oh. Wait who's L?"

"The person who saved you." By this point they were in the kitchen and Watari gave Light a glass of water.

"Well, he was the one who saved you." They walked out of the kitchen while Light held the glass of water.

"There he is right now." They spotted someone on their phone. He was speaking loud enough for them to hear his voice. Light recognized the voice from somewhere. _The voice. Where have I heard that voice before? And those clothes. I've seen them before._

When the man finished he turned to them and walked towards them. Light was still trying to remember who he was and Watari smiled as he walked towards him.

"Hello Light." When light remembered who he was he stood in shock. _That's the guy from my dream. _The glass of water fell from Light's hand. L stopped and looked at him. Light couldn't see L properly because his vision went blurry. Light fell to the floor then heard foot steps run to him. He could just about hear the conversation that was going on between L and Watari.

"Damn it Watari. I told you to make him stay in bed."

"I'm sorry sir. But I looked like he wanted to get up anyway."

"I understand but please, next time make him stay in bed. I'll work on my laptop and stay with him."

By that time, Light couldn't hear the conversation because he fell unconscious.


	5. Wake up

**(Hellu, sorry for taking long. I promise the next chapter's gonna be confusing but it will be worth the wait. Anywho, on with the story.)**

* * *

Light was back in his dream, in the white room. L suddenly appeared in front of him. Light started to walk backwards keeping a distance away from L.  
"Ah, so Light-kun finally knows my name. Let's see what he you'll find out." Before Light could reply to him, L disappeared in front of him.

"You bastard. Get back here, I'm not done with you!" Light was twisting and turning in his bed. L saw this and put down his laptop. He went over to Light and tried to wake him up.

"Light-kun? Wake up Light-kun." L shook Light and tried to wake him up. Light finally jumped out of his sleep and breathed heavily.  
"Is Light-kun alright?" L looked reassuring and tried to calm Light down. He put his hand on Light's shoulder to snap him out of it. When Light finally realized where he was, he looked at L.

"Stay away from me." Light pushed away from L and got off the bed, he moved to the door and sat in front of it.

"Light-kun?" L tilted his head and looked at Light.

"What do you want from me?"

"What?"

"Why am I here?"

"I thought Watari already told you that."

"He did, you know what I mean."

"Do I?" L smiled at Light whom was staring dead in his face.

"I think Light-kun is still feeling pain in his head. You should get back into bed."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"What?" L started to laugh and look confused at the same time.

"You know what I mean!" Light started shouting at him.

"Light-kun, I seriously do not understand what your talking about."

"Stop acting dumb!" L walked over to Light and looked him dead in his face. They were only a few inches away from each other, face to face.

"Me acting dumb? That's funny. Now, what is Light-kun talking about?"

"Never min, forget about it." Light gulped and looked away.

L smirked then moved away from him. "Okay. Now will Light-kun get back into bed and rest?"

Light sighed and got up. He got in the bed and laid down. "When will I be able to walk around?"

"By tomorrow hopefully." L crouched back down in the chair next to the bed and started typing something into his laptop.

Light closed his eyes. "Good. But, when I get better, what will I do?"

"Oh well, Light-kun will help us solve the crime. Of the gang who attacked you yesterday."

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about them."

"I'm not shocked, you got quite a hit to your head." Light felt the part that got hit.

"When will I see my family?"

"Well, Light-kun see his father tomorrow, and family as soon as this crime is solved."

"Okay..." L looked up at Light.

"Light-kun?" Light fell back asleep and L carried on with his work.

* * *

**(Okay so I know this is getting a little boring and lame but bare with me. The good part is coming up starting with the next chapter. ^.^)**


	6. Takada's story pt 1

**(Hellu, so so so sorry that I'm just updating the chapter. Please forgive me. To make it up to you, I have put in the first plot twist. I made in the role of Takada because it would be better like this. Enjoy ^.^)**

* * *

Takada

My usual routine; wake up, eat breakfast, get dressed, wake up my parents, then go to school. Do normal school lessons, go home or do a study group and spend family time with my parents. Simple right? Well not today...

I did my usual morning routine and went to school. When I got there, Light wasn't in school again, I'm actually starting to get worried because he of all people would be at school. Especially since there's a test today. Maybe after school, I should go to his house and speak to Miss. Yagami, and make sure he's okay.

School went awfully slow, but I didn't seem to care, all I cared about was if Light was okay. When it was lunch, me and a group of friends sat near the window and started talking. When they started talking about complete rubbish, I looked out the window and zoned out, until... I could have known... I saw a book fall out of the sky... It was a black book and looked like it fell from the clouds. Pretty weird I know but I wanted to go see for myself. By the time I got up to go to the door, it was time to get back into our seats and get back to work. I was just curious and wanted to see if that book was real...

If it was real and it fell from the sky... I hope no one else found it and picked it up...

When school was finally over and before anyone could speak to me, I ran for the door and down the hall. During lesson I pinpointed where he book could have landed so it was easier for me to find the book. When I got to the area, I could see it anywhere... As if it wasn't real, or someone picked it up. I began walking away but then I saw something black sticking up from the grass. When I went over to it, it was the book I was searching for. The cover said _Death Note. _Kind of a weird name to call a book... Unless it _was _about... Death... I doubt that the book belonged to the library, and I wanted to read it myself and see what it was about. So I took it home with me.

When I got home no one was there. That was a good thing because I would be able to read this book instead. When I got up to my desk I opened it to the first page. It was blank and I got confused. When I read the content side of the book, it said the following;

1._ The humans whose name written in the death note shall die._

2. _This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

3._ If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

4._ If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

After reading this... I thought it was a joke, thinking this was meant to be planted for someone as a prank... But then I tried it out. On this man that did wrong and... It worked. It actually worked. I can't believe it... I need to try it out again, just to be sure. I'll go out to the store there's usually gangs and people out there like that. I just... Need to try it... One more time.

* * *

**(Well that was plot twist number one! Hope you like it! I'm still really sorry that it took me this long to update the next chapter. Anywho, review?)**


	7. Things get interesting

**(Hellu. How are my readers liking the story so far? It's kinda weird and lame I know but the reviews are making write more! xD Enjoy)**

* * *

Light was still fast asleep in bed whilst L was crouching in the chair next to Light. His fingers were typing fast enough that they woke up Light. "Good morning sleepy-head."

"Same to you."

"Ah, but I don't sleep so easily Light-kun."

"Come to think of it. When was the last time you went to sleep?"

"Uh, last week I think." L was still typing on his laptop whilst talking to Light.

"How can you go so long without sleep? That's merely impossible."

"It's not impossible Light-kun, well if I can do it anyway. And I stay awake by eating sugary things."

"Then you must be completely weird. Because it is impossible."

"Well, I didn't say I was normal." L closed his laptop and smirked at Light

"Fair point." Light got up and went to the bathroom. By the time he got back, L was standing at the door waiting for him.

"Ready to go to the workroom?"

"I need a shower before I go."

"I'll get Watari to give Light-kun some clothes and then Light-kun shall meet me in the work room."

"Uh, okay." Light sat on the bed and waited for Watari to come with some clothes for him. L had already left to go fetch Watari and get to the workroom before the others workmen do. When Watari went into Light's room, he was zoned out thinking about the recent things that's happened to them.

"Here you go Light-kun. Your clothes."

"Oh, I didn't know you was here already. Sorry. And thank you for the clothes."

"It's okay Light-kun. Now get dressed and meet L in the workroom."

"Okay." Light went to have a shower. He let his head rest against the wall and clothes his eyes. He just kept going over the things that were in his head. The dream. How he met L. How he was about to be raped by those three gang members. Those things didn't leave his mind. He was focusing on those things so much that he took a while in the shower and L started to get worried. He knocked on the bathroom door to check if Light was alright.

"Is Light-kun okay?"

"Uh, yeah I am. Sorry, I'm coming out now."

"Okay, I'll wait in here." Light turned off the shower and got into the clothes Watari set for him. When Light was dressed he went into the room to see L was leaning on the door smiling at Light.

"What's so funny L?"

"Oh nothing. Just that... You can take the bandage off of your head now. Your head should be fine."

"Oh, forgot about that." L smiled and opened the door him

"Shall we get going?"

"Uh sure." They walked out of them room together and to the workroom. When they got there it was empty. L went through the things to Light so he could understand what he needed to do and they began to work. The rest of the workmen showed up including Mr. Yagami. When Light saw his father, they talked and Soichiro hugged Light, then they went back to work. It was a long boring day for them all because they had no leads or anything. Light had an idea from the start but didn't want to say anything until everyone gave up.

"Well, why don't we start at where those guys you arrested lived? I remember which house it was and the are. We can encounter something there can't we?"

"Light-kun is absolutely right." Everyone agreed in silence.

"Two groups. One will go down the other will stay here and watch over them."

"Okay, so who's in which group?"

"Well, since Light-kun is the only one who knows where they live, Soichiro and Matsuda shall go with him. And the others stay with me."

Before anyone could go, L got a urgent message that caught everyone's attention.

A message from the head of police. "L, turn to channel 7"

He did and saw what was on the news. It was a report of criminals dying. One by one.

Everyone was in shock about what was going on.

"L, I don't care what your trying to solve right now, but this is more important."

"Y-yes sir." Everyone started to look at L in silence until he spoke.

"Well everyone. We the gang crime will have to wait. There's a worst criminal on the loose."

They had to start from scratch because they had no leads. This was gonna be a tough one.


	8. Few months later

**(Hellu everyone. Sorry but, I've been depressed for these past few days and I think it's affecting this book. If it does, I'm really sorry. So like, enjoy.)**

* * *

(Few months later.)

They finally found out a few things about all the killing. They knew it was up to someone and that someone is a normal teenager. The person goes to the school because the timings the criminals die. So they started investigating schools, they couldn't find anything so they got Light to go undercover in his school to notice if anyone's different. The last school they didn't check was Light's school. They all decided that Light goes undercover and find anything suspicious.

"Now, is Light-kun ready to go to school?"

Light sighed like it was something he'd been dreading. "Yes L."

"Every time Light-kun get break he meets me on the roof. So we can check in with each other."

"Yes L."

"Any questions?"

"Yeah, how long do I have?"

"Exactly three days."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."

"Good." L whispered something into Light's ear so no one else could hear. "Please don't do anything stupid. I want Light-kun alive." Light stood in shock as L moved away from him. Light went up into his room and got ready for school. _Why would L say that of all things? Is it because people has died on this job because of getting to close? I don't understand..._ There was a knock on Light's door. Watari came in and gave Light his lunch.

"Have a good day at school Light."

"Thanks Watari."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Light and Watari walked out then went to the car. Watari drove Light to school and all Light could think about was L words. _Please don't do anything stupid. I want you alive._ When the car got to the school gate, Light exited out of the car. He went to his usual classes because he was still meant to be in the school only he was pulled out only for a few months. When he got to class everyone was happy he was back and was asking what had happened to him. Takada was especially happy to see him.

The teacher came in and got on with the days work, like nothing happened. Light actually forgot how boring it was in school and how long it was. When it came to lunch instead of Light going to meet Takada, he went to the roof. When he got there he saw the detective crouching over the side of the roof.

"Found anything yet Light-kun?"

"Sorry but no."

"Light-kun, we only have a few days to find this person they call 'Kira'"

"I know, I know L. This is my first day back, you don't really expect anything to happen straight away do you?"

"Well, that's what I was hoping for..."

"Sorry, I'll carry on today and again tomorrow and Thursday."

"Okay."

L was about to leave when Light caught his hand.

"What is it Light-kun?"

"What you said earlier, when you whispered into my ear. What did you mean by that."

"Ah, you'll soon find out... Light-kun." L smiled at him then left leaving Light standing on the roof top by himself. When the bell rang, Light went back to class and had a bothered look on his face. Of course Takada wanted to know what was wrong.

"Light, are you okay?"

"Yeah I am thanks, why?"

"Oh, you just looked bothered."

"No, I'm okay. Honest." Takada smiled before she remembered something.

"Oh Light, can you come round my house on Thursday?"

"Uh, I guess I can."

"Yay, can't wait to show you something."

"Um, okay?" Takada squealed then went to her seat feeling excited.

* * *

**(Imma just leave it there. I know this chapter was terrible but hang in there. I promise tomorrow will be better. Even if I do feel depressed, I will not let me readers down! Anywho, review?)**


	9. The surprise

**(I'm really sorry that I'm just uploading the new chapter, I've been grounded so my laptop was taken away and also my phone, so I'm using my friends laptop. Please forgive me :( )**

* * *

It was the last day Light had to investigate the school. He didn't notice anything, nothing suspicious. The day went as usual. A normal Thursday. Light did the usual check up with L on the roof and he didn't find anything.

He was too busy thinking about what Takada wanted to show him. Even though it would probably would be a waste of time to see, but he had nothing better to do. At least it has nothing to do with the case or to do with L, anything to take his mind off L.

Light still had those words going through his head. He wanted to ask L about it but, he didn't know how.

It was the end of school and Takada met up with Light. They were walking to Takada's house in awkward silence when Light broke it off.

"So... How's school been?"

"Oh um, kind of boring. But it was like that with you there anyway."

"Oh, haha very funny."

"What? I'm being honest. It's not like you were the freaking god of our school."

Light sighed. "Fair point."

They got to Takada's house.

"What are you even showing me?"

"Ah, it's surprise. You'll see. By the way my parents are out only for about 20 minuets."

"That's okay, I need to leave in a few minuets anyway."

They went into the house and went up the stairs. They got into Takada's room and she locked the door.

"Is it that amazing that you have to lock the door?"

"Actually... Yes."

Light smirked at her then looked around.

"Well, what's the surprise?"

Takada went to her dresser and opened a hidden compartment. Light was a bit confused when she started pulling it out. She hid it behind her back then looked at Light.

"Are you ready to see?"

"Um, I guess?" Light was unsure but couldn't care less what it was.

When she pulled out what was behind her back, Light froze. It was black, something black. I looked pretty old like been around for over 100 hundred years. There was white writing on the front. It said. _Death Note_. Light had a smile on his face but he was still pretty shocked.

"Ah, so your shocked?"

"Yeah, kind of. Um, do you mind if I ask.. What is it and what's it for?"

"Oh, well. It's a Death Note. It how all the criminals are... Brought to Justice."

"W-wow, really?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you get it from?"

"Ah, that I can not tell."

"And why not?"

"Because, I can't answer that." Before Light could reply. There was a knock on the door.

"Looks like the other surprise is here."

"Other surprise?"

"Yes, this one is more simple." Once again, Light was confused.

"Come in!" Light turned to the door and watched it open to see it was a girl, about 15 years old. She wore black boots, with black stockings. She had on a black laced dressed and it was a bit tight. She had on a silver necklace it was a bit dull, pretty old. And she had blond hair. She put out her hand for a hand shake.

"This must be Light. I'm very happy to meet Light. I'm Misa."

* * *

**(Yeah I'm leaving it like that. I'll try upload in a few days. And just to be nice, I'm not gonna do any side stories, it'll just be the main story so we can get to the part we really want :D *Wink wink* Anywho, review? )**


	10. Proof pt 1

**(I am completely confused with what I'm doing. Sorry xD)**

* * *

There many things running thought Light's mind. He dropped his head so he couldn't see any of them._ There both Kira? And it's being controlled by this book? What? But they haven't proved to me their Kira... So maybe it's a fake. Maybe._

"Light?"

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove that you two are Kira. Prove that the criminals are dying because of that book. Prove. It."

"Okay. You know that guy that recently got arrested for being a drug addict?"

"Kiichiro Osoreda?"

"Yeah, him."

"What about him?"

"I'll make him run into the channel 7 news at 8:32PM. Tonight."

"Okay, then what?"

"I'll make him have a sudden heart on live TV. Then will you believe me?"

"Fine. So let me get this straight. You can control... How they die?" "Yes." Misa interrupted as if she was getting impatient.

"We can control how they die and what time. Just make sure you watch Channel 7 news at 8:32PM."

"Okay."

Misa put her hands out waiting for Light to give her a handshake but he walked straight past her and rushed out the house. He walked all the way back to the building making sure no one was following him. When he got in everyone greeted him and got back to work. But L could tell something was wrong.

"Is Light-kun alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"No reason. How was meeting up with your old friend?"

"It was okay, she just told me all the things I missed at school, nothing special."

Light knew he couldn't tell the truth. Good thing he was a very good actor.

"Oh."

"Anyway, I'm going to get changed."

"Okay."

Light went up to his room sighing with relief that L didn't get more into it. While Light was getting changed, something was bothering L. I don't believe one bit of what Light-kun just said. Something else happened, I could tell... L turned to Soichiro.

"Was Light-kun a good actor when he was younger?"

"Actually, yes. He was amazing but was too shy to show his talent. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

L got out of his chair was went to Light's room. When he got there, Light was topless and looking for a spare top to put on. When he saw L walk in he turned away.

"Is Light-kun okay?"

"Y-yeah, why?"

"Because Light-kun is looking away from me."

"I have my reasons."

Light sat on the bed to show he didn't care. Even though he did. L crouched next to him on the bed and was looking at him.

"Light-kun, what happened today after school?" "Like I said before. Went to Takada's house and spoke about school. Why?"

"Because I don't believe Light-kun. So tell me."

Light froze he didn't know what to do or what to say. He knew L would find out, but not this quick. He looked around the room to see if he can change the subject but he couldn't.

"It's not my problem if you don't believe me because I'm telling the truth."

"Light-kun is not."

L pushed Light on the bed and bend over him. Light tried to get up and L pinned him down. Light tried to moved his hand but L put them above his head.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

Light was struggling but he couldn't move.

"Tell me what happened."

"Or what you going to do?"

"This."

L kissed Light. L's eyes were closed and Light's eyes were wide open. Light tried to push away but he couldn't L was just too strong. L broke the kiss and looked at Light again.

"Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened I swear!"

L kissed him again. This is was more forced. Light started to sweat and started to blush while he felt L tongue more around in his. L broke the kiss again.

"Tell me."

"I am!"

Light was hoping L would just give up, hoping he wouldn't be kissed again. L got off of him the stood up.

"Light-kun can have the rest of the day off."

L didn't even care what Light was going to say next. He just left the room.

* * *

**(Yes, I finally got the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long :'( But I'll make sure there's no side stories. Just the important parts. Anywho, review? :3)**


	11. Proof pf 2

**(Yesh, I'm back and I'm going to rush everything because I know I'm not the only one that wants to see the end :D Enjoy!)**

* * *

It's been two hours since L had left Light on the bed blushing. Feeling guilty. Sweating. Light didn't want to move the scene just kept playing over and over again in his head. How L held him down, force kissing just to get information out of him. It was driving him mad. Light just laid on his bed for the whole time. Topless. He didn't know what else to do. It was now 8:29PM and Light knew he had to get up and watch the news. It was a good thing he had his own TV in his room, or he would have had to act again just to see what's going to happen. He turned on the TV and skimmed through the channels till it reached Channel 7 he put on a top and sat down on the bed. Just watching the TV it was 8:31PM he just waited. Watching and listening until it said 8:32PM.

Just then a man ran into the studio, carrying a knife in his hand and he was screaming uncontrollably. People tried to calm him down but he threatened to kill someone on live TV. When Light saw this he was laughing but didn't know what to do. First he wanted to start laughing but he didn't want to sound suspicious. So he got up and ran to the workroom where everyone else was. He pushed the door open making everyone turn around.

"L, turn the TV on to Channel 7."

"Why?" L tilted his head.

"Just do it!"

L turn the TV to Channel 7 and saw what was going on.

"L... Isn't that-"

"Kiichiro Osoreda, yes. He was arrested for selling drugs only a few days ago. So how's he there?"

There was complete silence in the room. Everyone just watched what was going on in the news. Kiichiro cut his stomach open on live television screaming '_Kira is god. I will do anything for Kira_. No one can stop Kira.' A few of the workers threw up but L and Light just froze and watched. About 30 seconds later Kiichiro died on live television from too blood loss.

L turned off the TV before anyone else threw up again. He turned to face everyone.

"Well everyone, it seems this Kira person wants to grab our attention. And I think it will be safer if you all left this mission."

"What?!" Matsuda called out. "We can't not since were this far!"

"I'm sorry but I don't want any of you in this anymore."

"So your just going to make us leave?"

"Yes, all of you. Except Light-kun." L faced Light.

"If your firing me, you can't let my son stay here!"

"Light-kun has to stay here. Remember he's still under witness protection."

Soichiro was about to say something else but he stopped himself and sighed.

"It's okay dad. I'll be fine, promise."

Soichiro gave a glare to L and then left. The other followed with sighs and grunts. Soon it was just L and Light in the workroom.

"So... What now?"

"Well Light-kun, I don't know."

"Well, I'm going to go back to my room since I have the rest of the day off, you can do whatever."

Light turned to walk away but then L held Light shoulder.

"Is Light-kun sure he's okay?"

"For the last time yes. Why do you keep asking that?"

"Because I didn't mean to kiss Light-kun earlier, even though he liked it."

Light did a little gasp and looked at L.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Don't try to act again Light-kun, I can see through you."

L went back to his desk, crouched on his chair and started typing things. Light went back to his room. Light laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. _Dammit. He saw through me again?! I can't keep up with this._

* * *

**(Yeah, yeah that's my next chapter. It's weird I know, don't worry. There's going to be a time skip of one year later in the next chapter where the excitement finally begins :D Anywho, review?)**


	12. A few MORE months later

**(Hellu, sorry It took so long just to freakin' upload another chapter. For that I shall upload about three in one go ^.^ Enjoy!)**

* * *

It's been a few months later since Soichiro and the others were fired from their job on the Kira case. Light has been avoiding L for a while now and L hasn't seem to notice since he's been focusing on the Kira case. Light was in his room getting dressed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was Watari walking through the door and was smiling.

"Hello Light-kun."

"Hello Watari."

"L wants to meet you in the workroom in 10 minuets."

"Watari... Why are you smiling?"

"What? Can't I smile?"

"Not at a time like this, no."

"Why not?"

"Never mind."

Watari shrugged his shoulders and left the room leaving Light staring at the door. For some reason Light didn't care why L wanted to see him, he was just focusing on why Watari was smiling. It felt... Weird. Even though Watari is nice when he smiles... This occasion must be something to him. It was time to go meet L in the workroom, Light walked into the room with a dull look to find three extra people there.

"Hello Light-kun."

L was perched on the desk smiling at Light.

"Hello."

One boy had white hair and was curly wearing a white top like L. Another had yellow straight hair wearing leather clothes. And the last had red hair with a stripped top on.

"Light-kun these three are going to help with the Kira care."

"I'm Near." The white haired boy called out looking around.

"I'm Matt." The red haired boy greeted whilst playing on a small game console.

"And I'm Mello." The yellow haired boy said with a disgusted look on his face looking at Light. Light could already feel that Mello didn't like him but he didn't care. Light gave a dirty look to Mello who scoffed at him. Light smirked then looked at L.

"Erm L?"

"Yes Light-kun?"

"No offence but, why did you make a girl join this?" Light pointed to Mello.

"What? I'm a BOY."

"Really? Then why are you cross dressing?"

Matt and Near both stopped what they were doing and looked at Mello. Mello was about to go punch Light when L caught his hand. Mello's hand was only inches from Light's face. But Light didn't seem to even flinch.

"Let go of me L!"

L ignored Mello and concentrated on Light whilst holding Mello back.

"Light-kun, you shouldn't annoy Mello like that. He has a high temper."

"Okay sorry."

Light shrugged his shoulders. Mello calmed down and L let go of him.

"As I was saying. Light-kun there going to stay here for a week and help us."

"Where are they from?"

"England."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I've always wanted to go to England."

"Light-kun would love England." Mello scoffed and rolled his eyes to Light.

"Anyway L, where are they going to sleep."

"I have that sorted." Watari came into the workroom.

"I'll show you all to your rooms. Follow me."

Watari walked out the room smiling followed by Near, Matt and Mello. When they left the room it was only L and Light. Light didn't really care that L was smiling at him but he was annoyed because he wanted to know why Watari was smiling.

"Why is Watari smiling?"

"Because those three were from England. Our home country."

"Your from England?!"

"Yes Light-kun. You seemed shocked."

"I am."

"Where did Light-kun think I was from?"

"To be honest, I have no idea."

"Oh okay. Well, I'm from England and I lived The Wammy House." At this point L was walking towards Light slowly.

"The Wammy House?"

"Yes, it is a orphanage for gifted children in England."

"Orphanage?"

"Yes I lived in a orphanage."

"Would it be wrong of me to ask...," L was only inches from Light's face. Lips only a centimeter away from each other.

"What?"

"What happened to your parents?" L looked into Light's eyes and tilted his head a bit.

"Some secrets are left to be untold."

Light closed his eyes and L put his arm around Light. They about to kiss but then Watari interrupted by clearing his throat.

"L, what do you think your doing?!"

The smile left Watari's face and he looked like he was about to explode.

"I leave you two in here for 5 minuets and this happens?!"

L released his hands around from Light and went over to Watari. He went from passionate to serious. Light was still in a daze facing away from Watari because he was blushing.

"Are they in there rooms?"

"Yes they are. And it's late so it's time for Light-kun to get to sleep." Watari said that nice and slow to give Light the hint. Light snapped out of the daze and walked straight past them.

"Goodnight L and Watari."

"Goodnight Light-kun."

"Goodnight."

Light walked to his room and closed the door, he slid down on his door and put his hands to his head. _Dammit, I fell for it again._ He kept hitting his head with his palm and replaying the scene over and over again in his head. _He caught me off guard AGAIN. What is he trying to get or prove? What? _Light got up and laid on his bed. When he saw the time it was 2:53AM. He hit his face in his pillow and fell asleep straight away.

* * *

**(Yeah, there's my terrible next chapter. I know, I know. In the next chapter I'm skipping the whole week because nothing important happens. Anywho, review?)**


	13. The same night

**(Hellu readers, I promised uploading more than one chapter tonight because I felt guilty for you lot and me taking too long to upload a chapter. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Light woke and was in a white room. The room he'd always see in his dreams. He turned around and saw L standing behind him.

"L?"

"I am not L."

"Then... Who are you?"

"Your consciousness."

"But... You look like L..."

"I am L but I am not L."

"What?"

"I look just like L but I am not him. I am your consciousness. Come on Light-kun I thought you was smart enough to understand that."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm half asleep in my dream and not understanding what the hell your saying."

"Someone's grumpy." L pouted.

"Then if your not L... What should I call you?"

"How about... Fake L. Because I am L but I am not."

"Okay.. 'Fake L' why do I keep having this dream."

"Because, I want you to."

"Why?"

"You should know. I am you."

"The more you say that, the most creepy you sound."

"Ahh, but you know it's true, Light-kun."

"So the reason why you wanted to speak to me - even though this sounds so damn creepy and weird- is because...?"

"You love L... Don't you?"

Light froze in surprise. _Out of all the things he wants to say to me... This is it?_

"N-no, I don't."

"Y-yes you do." L mocking Light's speech.

"No, I don't."

"Then why do you keep replying those kissing scenes in your head?"

"I-I don't know, why do you care anyway?!"

"Because I want to."

"Your starting to get annoying."

"Because you know I'm right. And until you admit it, this secret is going to eat you up inside and I'll keep reminding you till you can't take it anymore. And then one day, the truth will be told."

The fake L gave a evil laugh like he was plotting something. He looked up and back at Light.

"So, what are you going to do Light-kun?"

"I-I don't know."

"Y-you don't?"

"No, I don't."

"Aw well too bad."

Fake L started mimicking Light. It finally annoyed Light to the point he leaped at the fake L and started strangling him.

"You are the most annoying person I have ever met!"

"Ah, but I am you."

"Shut up and die already!" Light's grip got tighter around fake L's neck causing him to actually start chocking.

At the same time the real L ran into Light's room after hearing him growl. L tried to wake him up but he couldn't instead Light was half asleep and caught grip of the real L's neck chocking him. L tried to get out of it but the grip just got tighter.

"I will kill you!" Light didn't know he was strangling the real L at the same time so he still made his grip tighter. But then the fake L laughed.

"Wha-what's so funny?"

"It's funny because your not only chocking me, the fake L. But you are also chocking the real L. In real life."

"What?"

The fake L laughed.

"Wake up."

"Huh?" At this point Light could hear the real L's voice.

"Li... Light... Kun... Wake... Up... Wake... Up..."

Light jumped out of his sleep to see himself strangling the real L. He let go as soon as possible. L was looking up at him whilst holding his neck.

"L, are you okay?"

"No Light-kun. I was just strangled by a crazy boy who was obviously having a bad dream."

"I'm sorry, honest."

"It's okay Light-kun. Just next time I wont hesitate to hurt Light-kun."

"Fine with me."

Everyone else ran into the room to see what was going on. They all saw Light on top of L and he looked guilty.

"Oh, my god. I knew it! Matt you owe me." Mello burst out aloud.

"I don't owe you anything there not naked."

"So close."

L and Light looked at each other and then back at Mello, Matt, Near and Watari.

"We have a perfectly good explanation for this." Light started blush.

"Well if you do Light-kun, why don't you get off of him?"

Watari asked whilst smirking. Light jumped up and felt himself go red. But for some reason L found it funny.

"What's so funny L?"

"I find it funny that Light-kun is getting embarrassed and you lot think we're doing something bad."

"Says the person on the bottom." Mello muttered.

"Well I think it's time for everyone to go back to sleep." Watari pushed the boys out of their room and led them back to there bedrooms leaving L and Light together.

"Well Light-kun, I don't think it's safe for you to go back to sleep."

"I guess so."

"So come into the workroom and help me."

"Can't I just lay here. I don't wanna work at 4:00 in the morning." Light gave out a childish moan.

"Light-kun act like a child sometimes."

"I don't care, technically I am one."

"If you don't I'll kiss you."

"Like you can catch me."

"Oh really?"

L walked towards Light who was starting to wake back.

"Um, L... I was joking. I was joking L please do not."

"But I'm not joking. Light-kun."

"Crap."

Light started running around the room being chased by L.

"L cut it out."

"Only if you come with me."

"No!" Light tripped over a rug and fell on the floor face first. He turned around to see L starting over him.

"Well Light-kun?"

"No!"

"Fine."

L sat on top of Light and started kissing him. Light was trying to push L off but he couldn't he wanted that kiss made him feel safe and made everything better.

* * *

**(Okay, I know it's weird and it got VERY confusing. I'm sorry but i zoned out whilst writing this and I'm really tired so I'm not gonna check for any mistakes so sorry if there are some. Anywho, review?)**


	14. A week later

**(Hellu, I couldn't do all three chapters yesterday so I'm doing two today for all of you ^.^ Enjoy!)**

* * *

The week past quickly for all of them, they got enough work done. They figured out that Kira was a school student, lived in Japan and controlled people's death by a book. Now the only way to bring that person to justice is the problem. It was the last night before Near, Mello and Matt had to go back to The Wammy House back in England escorted by Watari. They'd be leaving in a few hours.

"Light-kun, could you get Mello and Matt?"

"Uh, sure."

Light went to go look for Matt first but he wasn't in his room so he went to Mello's room. The door was closed so Light politely knocked.

"Go away." Mello sounded angry. Light could hear a thumping sound coming from the room, he was worried.

"Mello are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine now go away!"

"But your wanted."

"From who?"

"L."

"Well I'm busy."

Light barged in the room and the lights were off. Light turned on the lights.

"What can be so important tha-" Light's eyes widened in shock. He saw Matt on of Mello completely naked. Matt looked at Light and smiled.

"Oh hello. Wanna join?"

"Oh my god, no."

Matt got off of Mello and covered himself along with Mello. Matt started playing same game on his small console ignoring the other two.

"I said go away."

"And I said L wanted you. Both of you."

"Why"

"How about you get some clothes on and go ask?"

"Ha funny." Light started smirking.

"What's so funny?"

"You confuse me."

"What do you mean?"

"You love chocolate; like a girl, you dress in leather; like a girl and your on the bottom; like a girl. Are sure your a boy?"

"That's it." Mello stood up and walked to Light. He took the covers off of him and start shaking his hips.

"Does this prove I'm a boy!?" Light closed his eyes and moved away from Mello.

"Okay, okay I believe your a boy! Just stop shaking your hips!"

Mello sat back down covering himself again. Light opened his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, so now can you go to L before he comes to you?"

"Fine, give us a few minuets to get dressed."

"Okay." Light left the two lovers and went back to the workroom. He felt sick after experiencing all of that. When he got to the workroom Watari and L were talking about The Wammy House.

"Uh, there coming."

"Good, thanks Light-kun." Light was leaving the room when he saw Near.

"Hi Near."

"Hello Light."

"What are you doing?"

"Going to Watari and L, they called me."

"Oh, okay." Light went to his room and relaxed he stayed there until he heard Watari, Near, Matt and Mello say goodbye. When they left it was only Light and L. Light went down to L and saw he looked depressed.

"L, what's wrong?"

"I miss England."

"Then why don't you go?"

"Because, I don't want to leave you behind."

Those words repeated in his ears over and over again.

"L."

"Yes Light-kun?"

"I l..." _It will eat you up inside until one day, the truth will be told. _Light felt pain in his head after hearing those words.

"Light-kun?"

"I'm sorry." Light ran out of the workroom and into his room. He slammed the door shut behind his and leaned on it. He held his head in his hands and realized what could of happened. He heard a knock at his door. _  
_

" Is Light-kun okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Can I come in?"

"No, you can't."

"Why?"

"Please just go away." L pouted and started walking away.

"Okay Light-kun."

* * *

**(I have no clue what I am doing in the story but it will come together perfectly in the end. Who else ships Matt x Mello or is it just me? :3 Anywho, review?)**


End file.
